Lab Rats my way
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: This is my way of Lab Rats reason's unknown (Don't ask I don't even know.) *Warining might have spoilers for Lab Rats 'Bionic showdown. Read at your own risk!*
1. Where the hell am I?

Part 1

Christina pov

My Father, Mr.D, Buddy (My dog) and I and I walked in to Mr.D's house "Thank you so much Donald." Says Father "No problem you don't want to bring your daughter to Texas because that's ware she died." Says Donald Father nods "And you promise not to adopt?" asks Father Mr.D nods I put my bags down "Good by love." Says my Father hugging me "Good by Father." I say then he leaves "Well Christina your bed room is down that hall room 506." He says I nod gave him Buddy's leash and walk off (Later.) I stopped "Wow I've only passed 360 rooms." I say, "I need to rest." I lean up agents a wall then a door appears it opens I walk in "Hello?" I ask then the door closes I walk up to it then the elevator drop at lightning speed I keep my mouth closed when it opened I was in a room I walked in and the doors closed "What is all this?" I ask I had a feeling I was about to find out then the doors in front of me started to open I ran behind some canisters and a boy my height ran in and typed something in a boy much taller was running to the doors when they closed "Good luck getting in that steel door it thicker than your head." He says then this huge dent was made in the door the doors fell there stood the boy "Well there's another way to get in." The boy my height said he backed up as the other boy came in he picked him up by the back of whatever he was wearing "Give me back my Epod." He says, "I don't have it." The other replied then a girl walked in holding a device wearing 1 headphone "Oh hey." She says softly "You took my Epod." Says one boy dropping the other the one who fell glared at the other "Taylor swift mega mix really?" asks the girl "I find her soothing." Says the boy the girl walked out her face saying she thinks it's weird then red lasers shot out of the tall kids eyes I gasped the boy my height looked around but stopped "Oh I know you didn't shoot that laser at me." Say the girl "Oh sorry it was a mistake just like your face." Says the tall one this Pist off the girl she fatly ran over and pushed him in to the canisters making them fall and they all saw me they all screamed "AHHHHHHHH!" when they were done I screamed "AHHHHHH!" then we all screamed "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" when they were done I ran in to the other room screaming soon they all followed and surrounded me "Ok I wouldn't usually do this but AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled then Mr.D came in " ." I say running to him and I want behind him "Who are they?" I ask, "Umm they are a boy band I've been working on and the twist is one of them's girl." He says I cross my arms "So boy bands have lasers and incredible speed." I say, "Ok their part of a secret project I've been working on genetically engineered super human siblings." He says my eyes widen ""I'm Bree." Says the girl walking up she shook my hand "Adam." Says the tall one he waves I wav back "I'm Chase." Says the shortest he walks up to me "And you're cute." We blush as Bree and Adam roll their eyes "You see Christina I have given them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled by a micro chip implant in their necks." Says Davenport "Sounds painful." I say "Trust me it's sounds a lot more complicated then it is." He says, "Adam is all brute strength, Bree had speed and agility and Chase has super senses and a superior inelegance." He says they all nod "What are those?" I ask pointing to 3 tubes "These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers ware they live sleep and eat which reminds my it's dinner time." Says Donald "Yes." Says Chase they all rush to their tubes putting on goggles "Ready?" asks Davenport they all nod then an alarm sounds and something starts to fall from the top of the tubes "What are those?" I ask, "Those are my pertinent protein pellets." He says, "Whatever they don't catch is tomorrows breakfast." He then says "Eww that's gross." I say but Mr.D doesn't pay attion I stare at Chase and laughed at the way he was trying to catch them he just went for them Bree was better she got one and ate it Adam… He looked as if he is getting nothing which made me laugh.

Next day

"Ok Chase enemy grenade 3:00." Says Davenport throwing a red grenade at Chase he put up his shield and it blew up but not as bad as you would think I high-five him "Hey why does Chase get a force field and I don't?" asks Adam "Cuz if you had one I wouldn't be able to do this." Says Bree and she throws her water bottle at him I high-five her and Chase sits down "Ok you guys take the rest of the day I got an important meeting to go to then I get the speed boats details then I'm gonna go get waxed." He says we look at him weird "Don't judge me." He says then he walks out "Ok guys I gotta get ready for school." I say "I have always dreamed about going to school passing notes going to prom braking in to choreographed dance numbers after math class." Says Bree I put my hand on her shoulder "I have to disappoint but we don't dance after class." I say she looks down sad "We do that after school." I say she smiles and puts her head up "Ya all we do is eat sleep and train were like human lab rats." Says Chase "Come on isn't that a big stretch?" I ask we look to Adam who was on a huge hamster wheel "Ok you win." I say "Hey how about you guys come with me?" I ask "Ya." They all say, as we started out the doors close "Not on my watch laser brains." Says Eddie the annoying home system "Aw he'll never let us out." Says Adam "Why?" I ask "Why? Look at his wiring it would take months…" but Adam tore out the wires "Or you could do that." Chase says Adam then hands me the wires which were hot so I dropped them "Hey guys we should really get washed up because two of us really stink." Says Bree both Chase and Adam smell their armpits and do the motion with their head meaning Mabie. Then they get in their tubes and put on the goggles then water immediately went at all of them then soap and finally more water then this grey static covers the tube and they step out clean and in normal clothing "Aww I think it gave me your underwear by mistake." Says Adam pointing to Bree "Eww." She says, "What are you complaining about I got the bra." Says Chase I laughed as they all reenter the tubes


	2. Please be quiet buddy!

Sorry I haven't posted for so long (Notise the sarcasm as no one reads anyway.) but here we are!

Christina pov

Chase Adam Bree and I walked into the living room I heard barking it was Buddy he was pouncing on Bree "What is this?" she asked "It's my dog." I say I got on my knees and got him to face me he was still barking "Calm down Buddy." I said he started to lay off the barking "Calm down." I said he stopped "Now stay." I said he sat and Adam Bree Chase and I left

At school

We all walk in Chase Adam and Bree gazing at everything as if the whole world were made of chocolate Bree and I walked over to the bench "I cannot believe we are at school oh look my first lunch lady." Says Bree she walks over to the lunch lady and hugs her I pull her off "She smelled like fish sticks." She says "Bree please try to act normal no one hugs lunch ladies here." I say she nods then she walks over to a few girls "Hi I'm Bree I like ponies and girl things." She says holding out her hand the girls just walk away "See that I have bestie I can't wait to stab them in the back." I shake my head no then I turn to Adam who is standing next to a girl trying to open her locker "Hey let me help you with that." He says he takes the locker door and rips it off the girl is surprised when he hands it to her we all walk over "Adam." Chase says "Tone it down a bit we could get caught." He says we nod then the bell rung and Chase started to scream and hold his hands to his ears then he fell to the ground and kicked around till it stopped then he leaned up against Adams legs. "Are you ok?" I ask kneeling next to him witch looked like the question hurt his ears "Ya he has super sensitive bionic hearing." Says Bree everyone looks at us weird. "He hurt his hearing a long time ago and it hasn't healed." I say they nodded and went back to what they were doing Adam and Bree walked away I helped Chase up. "You ok?" I asked he nodded putting his hand to his ear "My ears hurt but I'm fine." He says "Ok well expect it about 9 more times it's what happens when class starts and ends." I say he nodded he walked with me to our first class math

THE END FOR NOW!


	3. Chasetina moments and a knocked out Leo

Part 3

Christina POV

Bree, Adam, and I were in the gym talking when Chase walked in "Where have you been?" I asked "Why you worried you like him?" asked Bree mockingly I felt my cheeks go wars as I punched her in the arm "Ow." she said rubbing where I had punched her "Wimp." said Adam I punched him in the arm also "Owie mommy!" He yelped holding his arm Chase chuckled "Ok so where have you been?" I asked "In the computer class." said Chase "I took a medical course. Guess who just became a chiropractor in the Philipines." he said I chuckled he smiled "Awwww you two are so cute." said Bree. Chase and I blushed. One of the Zuzaphone players was walking by but hit me with his instrument I stumped forward and fell Chase catching me "Whoa." he said helping me stand up straight again "Thanks." I sais quietly "No problem." he whispered Then of all people, Cavin walked over. He talked to Bree "So how do you like the school so far?" I asked "It's awesome." said Chase all excited I nodded then Cavin walked then Davenport walked in threw the doors on the other side "Davenport." I said they all looked we turned to run but Adam tripped his lasers went off hitting the mascot Dewey Dingo's head. "Shit." I whispered. Everyone was screaming rushing for an exit Chase stood on the bleachers "People, People! Statistic show if we don't panic at least 70% of us will make it out alive." he said. I face palmed. He looked at me weird "3...2...1." I said the students realized what he was saying and ran in panic knocking him off the bleachers he fell on top of me and he looked me in the eyes "Umm you mind getting off?" I asked kinda awkwardly "Oh ya." he said he got up and then helped me up. The room was claeared and Chase, Adam, Bree, my friend Leo, Davenpoer, and I were the only one's left "Leo get out of here." Isaid "Why? What was that?" He asked "Nothing." I said He began to yell out crazy things "Srry'bout this Leo." I said I hit his pressure point and he fell down knocked out they all looked at me weird "What?" I asked "Get in the Helecoptor!" Yelled Davenport we all ran for the door pieling out and ran out to the helecoptor

At the house...

We all walked inside Davenport being last closed the door. "Do you kids have any idea how much danger you put everyone in that school in?" Asked Davenport "Mr. Davenport we were just fine till you came then Adam tried to run and tripped." I said he just looked at me mad "Sorry."" I said "One more word and I'm sending you back to your father." he said and I stopped talking "We're sorry Mr. Davenport." said Chase "Do you know what could have happened if all of you glitched!? No, because you weren't thinking!" Mr. Davenport yelled "Well we were he wasn't." said Bree pointing to me her and Chase first and then Adam. Mr. Davenport looked at her annoyed and she shut up "The 3 of you to your tubes, Christina you are not alowed in the lab and you are grounded." said Davenport. The Lab Rats were to their room I stood up "You know I thought it would be fun living here. I think I was wrong." I said walking away. I heard Mr. Davenport sigh. I didn't want to beleave I just said that but I know I did. And I sorta reret it but it's just what was on my mind. I'll see y'all later!

Hope you liked it, and I found a way yo get Leo into it! There will be more Leo! There will be Chasetina moments! There will be moments where Bree is acting like a Chipmunck for no reason! there will be more funny moments! And there will be... NICK NAMES!


	4. C'Mon!

Part 4

Ok so when Davenport left the house for his date with some woman and her son I snuck out of my room and went to the Lab elevator "You know what your consequences are." I heard Eddy say "Ya." I said "Open the door." I said the Elevator doors slid open. I texted my Bff Gale to bring over her friends. "You're gonna get in trouble." I heard Eddy say "I know." I said. I held on as the elevator went down at lightning speed then let go as the door opened I walked out I breathed in and out "When they get here open the door." I said to the emoticon eddy on the consil "Got it." he said then the door opened up stairs I heard a people coming in. I walked to the doors the opened up

Chase POV

Adam. Bree and I were in the lab chating when she came in. Christina was in a Psycho shirt and short shorts that were covered by her shirt most of the way "What are you doing down here?" I asked "Not that it's not good to see you." I then said "Well Bree remember that party you wanted to go to?" she asked then smiled

10 minutes later

Wow! Christina is an amazing dancer "How do you like the surprise?" she asked. Now I don't expext this but Christina brought her friends over for the party "It's awesome." I said "And you baked a cake?" I then asked "Yep my gran taught her how to do that." said Christina still dancing I spinded her around a couple times she giggled. her laugh it cute. Ya I'll admit I like her but I don't think she likes me back. "Yo Christina!" called out someone who tossed her a mic she caught it She took her shoes off and got on the couch "

Saw you leanin' against, That record machine. Saw the name of your band, Written on the marquee. It's a full moon tonight, So we gettin' rowdy, Yeah, we gettin' rowdy, G-g-gettin' rowdy. Feelin' like I'm a highschooler, Sippin' on a warm wine cooler, Hot 'cause the party don't stop, I'm in a crop top like I'm, Workin' at Hooters. We been keepin' it PG, But I wanna get a little frisky, Come, give me some of that yum, Like a lollipop, let me, Set you free. C'mon, 'cause I know what I like, And you're looking just like my type, Let's go for it just for tonight, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Now don't even try to deny, We're both goin' home satisfied,  
Let's go for it just for tonight, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Write our names on the wall, In the back of the bar. Steal some bubblegum from, The corner Maxi-Mart. Yeah, we laughin' like kids, Causin' trouble in the dark, Causin' trouble in the dark, Tr-tr-trouble in the dark. Feelin' like a saber-tooth tiger, Sippin' on a warm Budweiser, Touch me and give me that rush, Better pack a toothbrush, Gonna pull an all-nighter. We been keepin' it kosher, But I wanna get it on fo' sure, Come, give me some of that yum, Like a lollipop, baby, Don't be scared. C'mon, 'cause I know what I like, And you're looking just like my type, Let's go for it just for tonight, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Now don't even try to deny, We're both goin' home satisfied, Let's go for it just for tonight, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. I don't wanna go to sleep, I wanna stay up all night, I wanna just screw around. I don't wanna think about, What's gonna be after this, I wanna just live right now. I don't wanna go to sleep, I wanna stay up all night, I wanna just screw around. I don't wanna think about, What's gonna be after this, I just wanna live right now. So come on! C'mon, 'cause I know what I like, If you're looking just like my type, Let's go for it just for tonight, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. Now don't even try to deny, We're both goin' home satisfied, Let's go for it just for tonight, C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." She sang everyone danced along as she sang then everyone clapped as she tossed the mic back and jumped off and landed infrount of my "What the!" Yelled Davenport but some kid was riding his cart and made the horn go off. christina and I looked to Davenport he was with a african american Lady and Christina's friend Leo "Miss Dooly! Leo! Davenport!" Christina yelped I could tell this won't end well...

Hope you liked it!


	5. Firework! And trying to let them stay

Part 5

Christina POV

This won't be good. "Everyone who doesn't live here GET OUT!" Yelled Davenport Leo went to leave but Miss Dooley got him by the back of his shirt I tried to sneak out "Not you Christina." said Davenport I stopped walking Leo laughed at me Miss Dooley gave him a mad look and he stopped "Karma." He mumbled I rolled my eyes I turned back around "Hey Davenport." I said nervously "Christina Elizabeth Megan Melody Alexandra Jenifer Jackson what did you do!" He yelled I just wanted to shrink into my racoon state and just ignore him but I was to scarred to do that so I opened my mouth and explained "Well you see..." I began. I looked over to Adam, Bree and Chase who were all looking at their feet "It's all my fault." I said. Chase looked me in the eyes but I looked over to Mr. Davenport who looked about ready to burst "I'm the one who persuaded them to come up here." I said. "Tasha could you wait outside?" asked Mr. Davenport. Miss Dooley nodded and she and Leo went outside. Mr. Davenport looked ready to strangle me. "You have no idea how much trouble you're in." He said I nodded. Buddy ran up to me and nudged my leg. I got on my knees and rubbed his head as he whimpered. Mr. Davenport seamed to calm down at the sight but he was still really mad. Buddy ran up to Adam who had frosting on his face. He jumped up on him with his paws on Adam's stomach Adam yelped as Chase and Bree stepped away from him. "Bend down." I said. Adam bent down and Buddy began to lick his face "He just likes sweets." I said "Aw the doggie likes me." Adam said (Couldn't help but put that line!) "Adam!" Mr. Davenport snapped. Buddy got off Adam and ran to the hall. "I guess I'm getting sent back to my dad?" I asked looked at my feet. "No. Turns out there is a viris spreding in Texas and he's sick so I can't send you there." Davenport said. I felt tears fall from my eyes and stream down my cheeks. "but I can sent them away." He then said. I looked up at him. "What?" We all asked "You 3 pack now. You're going to my other lad." Davenport said "Davenport that's not fair!" I said "Life's not Christina!" He snapped back. I felt more tears stream down. I turned around and ran out of the room "Christina!" Davenport called. I kept running. Soon I passed the elevator and then I reached my bedroom door and pulled it open I ran inside and fell on my bed. Buddy came trotting in and ran to the bed jumping on. He licked my cheek "I'm sorry Buddy." I whispered. He laid his head on my shoulder as I pulled the covers over us both. I fell asleep.

Later on...

I was in the lab one last time. I spent most of my sleep crying for real and in my dream. Chase was packing up office supplies "What are you doing?" I asked "If Davenport is sending us away to some remote foarce facility the office supplies are coming with us." Chase said sticking a pencil backet in the box. I rolled my eyes a bit "Hey maybe when we get there we'll meet a sassy lab chimp named Bobo and he'll take us on adventure's and teach us how to love." said Adam eating cereal. "Or he culd get mad and eat all your fingers." said Chase "Hey I have the monkey thoughts around here." Adam said back. Chase rolled his eyes and sat next to me on the other side Then a video popped up on screan. It was me on a web cam "Hey people!" I said to the camera "The heck?" we all asked "This is my first cover ever. This is Katy Parry's fire work." I then said in the video. Then I set the camera in a sertian position "Eddy turn it off!" I said. Nothing happened the video just continued. It was in my old house. When my mom was still alive. She was playing guitar. When she came on screan I felt tears fall. "1.2.3." My mom and I said. I put a mic to my lips as my mom began to play "Do you ever feel like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in? Do you ever feel already buried deep?" I sang then paused then started back up "Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's still a chance for you 'Cause there's a spark in you?." Then my mom joined in "You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July Cause baby, you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'emgo, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down." Then is was only me again "You don't have to feel like a waste of space You're original, cannot be replaced If you only knew what the future holds After a hurricane comes a rainbow Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow And when it's time, you'll know." Then it was both of us "You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine Just own the night like the 4th of July 'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through." Than it was only me "'Cause baby you're a firework Come on, show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go, oh As you shoot across the sky Baby, you're a firework Come on, let your colors burst Make 'em go, oh You're gonna leave 'em falling down Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon." And it ended "Thanks! Subscribe to my Channel!" I said and the video ended "I hate you Eddy." I said tears slipping. I felt Chase and Bree put a arm around mo shoulders "Who was the other girl?" Adam asked stupidly "My mother." I said more tears falling. Chase being friendly wipped them away. I gave a small smile. Eddie appiared on screan "Hay the grown girl cries!" He said "Shut up!" I snapped back louder. Chase winced "Sorry." I whispered to him. He nodded. "Well guys I'll miss you... Not!" Eddie said. The other 3 rolled their eyes "You know Eddy even though you have always been mean to us we're goanna miss you." Bree said "Awww really?" Eddy asked almost touched "No!" Bree said "Never!" Adam said "You're evil!" Chase said. Eddy seamed to roll his eyes "So where is this 'Facility X?" I asked. That's where Davenport was sending them "Oh Facility X? It's all the rage." Eddy said. He showed us a picture of an island "That seams pretty nice." Bree said "Whoops that's my screen savor." Eddy said appearing on screen "You're going here." He then said showing us a igloo shaped Laboratory. "Forget about office supplies we should be gathering wood." Chase said I nodded. I'm sorry guys I can't help thinking this is all my fault." I said "Oh because it is all your fault." Adam commented "Adam she was just trying to help us." Chase said "Exactly but she did the opposite witch is not help us. The not makes it the opposite." Adam said. I death glared him. I'm really good at those kinds of glares I'm also good at getting them... He seamed to shrink in his chair "Maybe you can try to talk to Davenport and convince him to let us stay." Bree said to me. "Me? I could barley get my dad to let me bring Buddy." I said "Please?" Bree pleaded. "Fine." I said "I'll talk to him and see what I can do." I said "Thank you!" Bree exclaimed hugging me "Get off me please." I said. She let go.

Talking to Davenport...

"Please Mr. Davenport." I said "No." He said "Please!" I exclaimed "No!' He snapped "Why not?" I asked "Because I said no." He replied.

In the Lab...

"I'm sorry guys." I aid collapsing in the open Chair. They all sighed. I closed my eyes and felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.

Sorry It took so long! Here it is!


	6. OMFG! Oh My Freaking God!

Part 6

Christina POV

I laid on the beach chair in the living room as Buddy ran up to me with a video game controller In his mouth "With all due respect Buddy I think it's too late in life for you to learn video games." I said. He dropped the controller barking once then running away. I got up ignoring the fact that my dog had just slobbered all over one of my gaming controllers. I stepped over it and walked into the main section of the living room to see a sheet hung up by a cord and Davenport waiting for me "Hello little ball of sunshine that is my best friend's daughter." He said "Whatever it is I'll make sure not to get too attached." I said. He sighed "I know you're sad about Adam, Bree and Chase leaving." He said "So," He began grabbing the sheet "I scanned their features," He then said pulling down the sheet to revel 3 robots which sort of looked like Adam, Bree and Chase "Onto biosynthetic robots and programmed them with their core personality traits!" He said excitedly. I just looked at them not surprised "It this great or what?" He asked "I'm goanna go with what." I said. Chase, Adam and Bree entered the room with their bags "What are those?" Chase asked "Oh Mr. Frankenstein here has decided that instead of human's he wants me to be friends with robots." I said. "That's awesome!" Adam said. I glared at him again. He seemed to calm down. "My nose really looks like that?" Bree asked looking at the robot. "No you're has a faint mustache underneath." The robot said. Adam and Chase began to laugh when Chase's robot said "Hey everyone who wants do some M-M-M-M-M." Mr. Davenport hit its back "Math." It finished. Adam and Bree began to laugh hard "Hey that's not funny!" Chase snapped "No it was f-f-f-f." Adam began Bree hit him in the chest "Funny." He completed. Chase rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door. Mr. Davenport opened it. There stood an agent in a black suit he had white and Gray hair and sunglasses "Hey Fritz." Mr. Davenport said. Mr. Fritz said nothing "How's life?" Nothing "How's Trix?" Nothing "Ok then." Mr. Davenport said he turned to us "You should have seen him at the Christmas Party he's a Karaoke master." He then said. I rolled my eyes "Well it's time for them to go." He then said. I looked to them. I hugged Adam which with his strength was painful, Then I hugged Bree, Then I hugged Chase. I put something in his hand. He looked down I gave a small smile. It was a bracelet I had for like... Forever "Something to remember me by." I said "I can never forget you." He said softly. I gave a small smile and let a few tears slip. The 4 of us group hugged. "Bye." I whispered. They all said "Goodbye." and we broke the hug. They all walked out the door then turned around. I waved and they waved back. With that they were gone. I felt more tears welled up in my eyes. I ran from the living room.

Later on that same day...

I entered the main part in the Lab the robots stood at my right "Hello insert name here would you like to engage in happy fun time." said the Adam Bot "Just leave me alone. You robot's can't replace my friends. I love those 3." I said Walking over to a consul. "Don't worry Miss Christina." The Chase bot said as they all began to walk over to me then they stopped right next to me "Friends come and go but robot's are forever." He said "Dibbaly dibbaly." He then said "That is my version of a laugh." He said then did the 'laugh' again "Just leave me alone you tin brains." I said walking to another consul. "Sencing human hostility." I heard the Chase bot say "Must exterminate." said the Bree bot "Robot's attack." said the Adam bot. I turned around and they were heading for me "Damn." I mumbled I went to run for it but the Bree bot got me. I screamed. Then I heard the robot's laugh like human's 'The hell!' I thought "Christina it's us." The Bree bot said letting me go I looked at her "Huh?" I asked it or her. I looked to the other robot's "It's true. We told the driver we forgot something and swapped the robot's in our place." The chase bot said. I calmed down a bit. Then Adam began to mock me "You said you loved us, you said you loved us" Then he did fake kisses. To make sure he was real I pulled my hand back and slapped him hard "Ow!" he yelled "It is you guys!" I said and hugged him. The others hugged me and we walked a bit to the left and fell apart from the hug in one big fumble laughing. "Wait what if Davenport?" I asked "We just have to act like dumb robot's every time he's around." Adam said "It'll be easier for some more than others." Bree said looking at Adam and Chase nodded. Adam just looked at them weird. Then Mr. Davenport walked in looking at some papers "Hey Christina." He said. Chase, Adam and Bree got back to their fake robot positions quickly "Oh hey Donald." I said nervously. When I'm nervous I call adults by their first name. Witch is why I say Daniel a lot which is my dad's first name "I mean Big D." I said using Leo's new name for him "I mean Mr. Davenport." I then said. "Ummm how's it going?" He asked "Fine just having a blast with my new robo people friends." I said. Mr. Davenport looked at me weird. So I did something that I would normally do "An't no party like a Robot party because a Robot party don't stop." I said doing a strange little dance. "You see I told you, you'd like them." Mr. Davenport said looking for something "Like them?" I asked "I love 'em." I then said Adam began to mouth his mocking again. I shook my hands furiously to get him to stop but he kept doing it "You know the best thing about robot's?" Mr. Davenport said. Adam quickly went back to his robot position them Mr. Davenport turned around "What?" I asked "They are virtually indestructible." Davenport said. "What?" I asked nerviously looking at Davenport "Watch this." He said holding up some sort of shocky this. He put it to Adam's stomach and shocked him. Adam didn't look to happy. "Hey!" I said looking at Davenport "Oh don't worry about it he's a robot." Mr. Davenport said then he shocked Chase "They ae so cool!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed shoking Chase again. He went to shock Bree but being Robot like she said "Don't even think about it." "You're a fisty robot you." Mr. Davenport said then nerviously stepped back over to me "Why don't you try it?" He asked me holding it out to me "No thanks." I said pushing it away he held it out again "Just try it." He said I pushed it away again "No." I said "Come one Just one." He said holdingit out to me again I took it "It's really fun." He said "Fine." I said. I put it to Davenport's shoulder shoking him "Ahhh!" He said as he colapsed to the floor "You're right it is fun" I said. Chase, Adam and Bree smiled at me and I smiled back. But Davenport was right it is fun! Maybe I'll try it on Eddy...

Hoe you liked it! I liked wrighting it! Please don't tell me it sucked! I worked really hard on this and my hands hurt! (Literaly I don't know why I'm still tyring wight now!) Next part coming soon!


	7. shut the f-ck up Eddy

Part 7

Christina POV

I was getting breakfast for me and the 'Robot's' "Ok we have to make this quick. Adam I got you bread and a side of sugar packets." I said putting it in front of him "Aw my favorite!" He exclaimed "Figured." I said "Bree you get 2 old wings and a drumstick from the chicken shack." I said putting it down in front of her she smiled and looked inside "And Chase you get part of my banana." I said handing it to him he nodded. I ate my half and threw the peel away "Hey." Mr. Davenport said entering the room. The guys got in their position's with the food in their hands "Hey Mr. D." I said "Whatcha' doing?" Mr. Davenport asked "Just having a healthy breakfast." I said motioning to the 'Robot's' "Christina they're robot's they can't eat." Mr. Davenport said turning away from them they quickly are then when Mr. Davenport turned back around they went back to their robot positions. "Well I was thinking I could take them to school with me." I said. "Yes!" Bree exclaimed. Davenport looked at her weird "I mean beep." She said yo cover "Christina you're not taking Robot's to school." Davenport said "Why not? They're human's two." I said "Robot's aren't human." Mr. Davenport said "I think they are." I said "Again you're not taking them to school." He then said. "Why?" I asked "Because I got an email from the principal saying she think's you're a little weird." He replied. I rolled my eyes "Now get to school!" He said. I walked away getting my bag and my board "Don't forget your helmet." He said. I rolled my eyes and got that also putting it on then I headed for school

Adam POV

"Hey Eddy." Davenport said to Eddy. "Yes Donald?" Eddy asked "Where's the nearest recycling center?" Mr. Davenport asked. I looked to Chase and Bree weird and they looked back at me. "Why do you ask?" Eddy asked "I have to recycle the robot's." Mr. Davenport said. Bree and Chase gasped "What he said he was getting rid of th robot's." I said then I realized we were technically the robot's "Ohhhhh." I then said. "Why?" Eddy asked "She think's they're real people." Mr. Davenport said. "Ok it's not to far away." Eddy said. He gave Mr. Davenport confusing Directions. I'm scared!

After school...

Christina POV

I ran into the house putting my back pack down on the sofa. Mr. Davenport was waiting behind the counter pouring a glass of water. I ran up to the counter "Hey Mr. Davenport." I said "Hey." He said handing me the water "Where are the robot's. I was going fast on my bard and I wasn't being chased this time." I said taking a sip of the water "They are gone. I dropped them off at the recycling center." Mr. Davenport said making me spit out my water and choak on it "What?!" I asked "Yep they are being melted down as we speak. But don't tell anybody they're probably toxic." He said with a laugh after it. "No Mr. Davenport we have to go get them they're real!" I said "Eddy this is why I had recycle them." Mr. Davenport said as Eddy appeared. "Mr. Davenport that was really them." I said "Christina I know you think that but you have toi get over the fact that they are gone." He said walking out of the room. "Eddy." I said "Yes delusional girl." He said "first shut the fu-k up 2nd. I'm going to that recycling center before it kills Chase, Adam and Bree." I said. I ran grabbing my bag and going out the door.

Meanwhile at the recycling center...

Chase POV

"Ahhhhhhhhhh" the 3 of us yelled as we dropped onto the recycling center floor. We all groaned as we stood up "Great idea Adam. 'Oh let's get in the recycling truck and see where we end up'!" Bree snapped at Adam "Well how was I supposed to know that the recycling truck would take us to the recycling center." Adam asked stupidly "I had my suspicions." I said Adam sighed "Let's get out of here." I said "Ya I wanna go home." Adam said "We can't go home." Bree said "Ya if Davenport see's us he's just gonna send us away again." I said "Well then lt's go find another inventor/Father who has a high-tech basement lab and live there. See done and done." Adam said. Bree and I rolled out eyes. "Hey guy's there's sa door over there." Bree said pointing to the door at the end of the 'hall' "Ok let's go." Adam said. We began to walk but some machine dropped from the ceiling pounding onto the floor went back up and came back down went back up and came back down and kept going up and down. "Whoa." We all said Adam began to freak out "Adam don't worry there is plenty distance between us and that. We're gonna be fine." I said. Then the wall began to move forward "And by fine I mean We're all gonna die!" I yelled. We all screamed sticking to the wall.

Meanwhile in the lab...

Davenport's POV

I was working on one of my newest projects. Eddy appeared on the screen "Hey Donny." He said "Hey Eddy." I mumbled still working . I he opened his mouth to say something else but my phone rang "Hold that thought Eddy." I said. I picked up my phone. The number was an unknown caller. I picked up "Hello?" I asked "Would you like to take a collect call from Facility X?" A computerized voice asked me "Sure I'll take a collect call from Facility X." I said. Then I heard breathing "Fitz I know it's you I can hear you breathing." I said "Sir the bionic's never came they sent robot's in their place." He said quickly "What?! What kind of idiot doesn't know the difference between a robot and a bionic super hum- you know what don't answer that question." I said. We both hung up. "What is it Donny?" Eddy asked "The kids never showed up. They sent the robot's in their place." I said "Where's Christina?" I then asked "That's what I was going to tell you. Watch this." Eddy said. He turned to a video of Christina "First Shut the f-ck up and 2nd. I'm going to that recycling center before it kills Chase, Adam ane Bree." She said . She ran for the door grabbing her bag and running out "No, no, no." I mumbled. I grabbed my keys and my jacket and ran out from the lab

Meanwhile...

Chase POV

Bree and I were pushing the wall but it wasn't working. Adam being himself was searching through the trash. "Ohhh 5 pockets." He said picking up a pair of pants "You guys think I have enough time to try these on?" He asked. I turned around ripped them from his hands and tossed them down. I did some kinds shruging mad gesture "Ok." He said quietly. I looked at the machine and I used my bionic's to figure out how fast if was going. "Ok it takes 3 seconds to clear the crusher. Adam if you time it right you can use your super strength o resist the force and we can all slide under it." I said "But what if I don't time it right?" Adam asked "Try to time it right." I said. He nodded nervously and slid under the crushed holding it up. Bree and I slid under it as he pushed it all the way up. "No what?" Adam asked. 2 sharp metal jaws came from each side of the 'hall' and kept going in and out. "Ok once these jaws close we have exactly 1.7 secounds to get threw." I said "I got this." Bree said standing in front of us "Grab on." She said. Adam and I each grabbed one of her hands and we ran through the jaws to the other side. we looked behind us for a moment then turned around and there was a fire on the floor "Ok all we have to do is get past this fire and we're home free." Bree said "Oh that's nothing it's just a little..." Adam began but the fire got huge "Oh." He then said "What are we gonna do!? Bree asked freaking out. "Look ok if we're not gonna try to escape I'm going back for my jeans." Adam said turning around but Bree stopped him. I began to twitch "Case what's wrong?" Bree asked "All this fire id making my super senses... Achoo!" I said sneasing and if put of the fire "Glitch." I then said "Sweet you put it out with your snot cannons." Adam said. I nodded smiling. "Come on let's get out of here." Bree said we all went for the door but then the wall was all the ay back to where it was in the beginning and the trash fell "Ahhhh!" Some yelled. e all turned around as Christina stood up from the trash bags "Owwww." She groaned "Christina?!" Adam asked "No it's **Shane Dawson**! Get me the hell out of here!" She yelled. Then the door opened "Davenport!" We all yelled "Hello we are robot's." Adam said pretending to be a robot "Adam!" We all snapped. He jumped. Then the wall began to move as the crusher the chopper and the burner started up again "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Christina yelled "Come on I know what to do!" I said

Few minutes later...

"Ahhh!" the 3 of us yelled as we fell onto the ground in front of Christina. We all got up "Aww that never get's old." Adam said. I rolled my eyes "O Christin hold on to one of us we'll take you through this." I said. She shyly held onto my arm. I blushed "Ready guys... 1...2..thr." Before I could finish Christina let go "What's that?" She asked walking to the wall and hitting a button. Everything stopped moving and the flame was put out "That would be the off button." I said. "Oh ya. What you guys didn't see that?" Adam asked. Bree and I looked really mad because we were. I wanted to rip his head off... Again! Don't ask. I've wanted to rip his head off before.

At the House Christina POV...

We all walked threw the door and Eddy appaired on screan "Oh thank goodness you're safe." He said then he saw the Chase Adam and Bree "Oh you 3." He then said "Eddy be nice." I , Adam, Bree and I sat down me next to Chase, Chase next to BRee and Bree next to Adam Mr. Davenport got him off screan "Now what were all 4 of you thinking?" He asked us "Mr. Davenport I'm sorry I don't tell you they were back but, their my only friends and I wanted to protect them." I said Hugging Chase's arm "They don't belong anywhere but where they grew up." I said. Then I stood up "And if you are gonna send them away again." I said walking up to him "You'll have to send me also." I then said. "Don't worry Christina. I'm not sending them away again." He said "Really?" I asked. Chase, Adam and Bree perked up. "Ya. After seeing you guys all risk your selfs for eachother. I relized I've been focasing to much on your bionic side I forgot all about the human side." He said "Awww." Adam said then he turned to Adam and Bree "I don't get it." He said. Chase and I rolled out eyes "You're teenagers. And because of that you deserve to experiance tenage things like school and classes and cellphones." Davenport said. BRee stood up "Yes a cell phone I'm living the dreem whoho!" She said "Ya you're not getting a cell phone." Davenport said "But what I can give you is another chance." He said. Chase, Adam and Bree stood up "Really?" Chase asked "As long as you promiss to keep your bionics a secret. And you have to controll your emotions so you don't glitch." Davenport said "Ok." The 3 of them said "Okay then welcome home." Mr. davenport said we all cheered. I hugged Chase and Bree was jumping up and down "Ya we're staying!" Adam yelled with his arms up "No!" Chase yelled. We all ducked as plasma granaded shot from Adam's hands. Chase covered my head then Adam stopped shooting granades after he distroyed the glass table. "Opsie." He said I looked at Davenport "He has Plasma granades?" I asked "What's next Bree farts cats?" I asked. Bree glared at me. I knew my life had just gotten a little more... Crazy!

Hope you liked it! As you might see Eddy actuly can stand Christina because she's nicer then most but cusses like crazy sometimes. See you next time!


	8. WTF BUDDY!

Part 8 Bonus short!(Meaning something that happened the next day which is saturday)

Christina POV

Chase and I were watching TV "What's on TV?" Bree asked walking up behind up "Donno we're just flipping through channels." I said. Chase nodded "Guys!" Davenport said as he walked into the room "Where's Adam?" He asked. We shrugged. Adam walked in carrying Buddy "Adam put Buddy down." I said. He frowned and put down buddy and Buddy ran over to me jumping in my lap "Whoa!" I said as he licked my face. I laughed as he got off me and began to lick Chase's face. "Whoa." He said laughing. "Guys listen up." Davenport said. We all looked to him "I'm..." He began pausing "What?" Chase and I asked at the same time "Getting married!" He said. All our mouths fell open even buddy's but he was panting like a dog always does. "What?" We all asked "I proposed to Tasha last night." He said happily "Mr. Davenport what if she finds the lab. Or if Leo finds the Lab?" I asked. Mr. Davenport frowned "Didn't think about that." He mumbled almost to himself "Just tell her." I said rubbing Buddy's head as Buddy barked happily. "Are you crazy?" Mr. Davenport asked "Ya." I said. Chase, Adam and Bree all laughed. "I'm serious. She could think I'm crazy." He said "That's because you are." I said which made Chase, Adam and Bree laugh even more. I just grinned.

That night...

I laid on my bed getting under my white and pink knitted blanket. The last thing my gran ever gave to me. Buddy laid on the ground panting as always "Night boy." I said turning off the lights. This night I had a strange dream. It was in a meadow I was with Chase just sitting on the ground his arm was around me "I love you." He whispered in my ear. I was wondering why I was having this dream. Chase and I are just friends. in the dream I looked him in the eyes "I love you two." I said before I kissed him. Then the scean changed "Come on buddy!" I yelled. I was 5 again. My mother was watching me as I ran around the yard and Buddy followed me. He barked happily as I landed in the grass and he began to lick my face. I giggled as the scean changed again. It was a dark day. I was 10 or 11. I had on black jeans and a black shirt and my black base-ball cap on backwards my hair was up in a pony tail. I had tears slipping from my eyes. My dad stood next to me in black and my family and my parent's friends were there with us. My mom's funeral. I tried to forget that sad day but the scean changed again. It was night my mom asked me to stay in the cr while she went into my uncle's house. Then I heard a gunshot and a scream. I shot up. It was the next day. I felt the bright light's hurt my eyes then I heard something. Tiny puppy barks. I looked at the ground. I nearly screamed when I saw what I did. It was Buddy with 5 golden rats. Then I saw they weren't rat's they were baby puppy's. "DAVENPORT!" I yelled. Buddy looked up at me and Barked happily. I felt like fainting as I sat up. Buddy wasn't a boy. Buddy is a girl! Mr. Davenport ran in with blue PJ's on and looked at me. I pointed to the puppy's as Chase, Adam and Bree ran in and Eddy appeared on-screen "Oh my." Davenport said. "Ah Rat's!" Adam said jumping into Chase's arms "Adam their puppy's." Bree said "Ah Puppy's!" Adam then sai. I face palmed and laid back down Buddy barked as one of the puppy's began to move for the bed. I proped myself up by my elbow and picked up the puppy. It was a bit bigger then the palm of my hand it had its eyes closed and it made tiny barking sounds then I placed it back where it was before next to Buddy's stomach. "This is heavy." I said copying Marty from 'Back to the Future' as Chase dropped Adam.

A few hours later...

I was holding one of the puppy's in the living room and the rest were with Buddy on the longer part of the sofa. THe puppy whimpered softly as I placed it back next to Buddy "You should rest Buddy." I said. She laid her head down and I guess fell asleep. I laid back to think about the first part of my dream last night. Could I really love Chase? I don't know but that dream ment something. I just didn't know what yet. Hopefully I will... Soon.

Hope you like it and here's a sneak peak of what You'll see next time!

Christina POV

We walked into the cafeteria. "Ok guys remember the table with the cheerleaders you don't want to go to." I said as I turned to the others. "Why not?" Asked Bree. "The Football players have a talent for finding places to shove your pudding cups." I said. I looked away "And beware Perry. She's like a Bull dog in a tight pant suit." I then said "Hey you!" Perry yelled looking in one direction "No toung rings in school! Don't try to hide it! I'll take a medal detector to your face!" She yelled going in one direction. "See what I mean?" I asked them turning back around. Bree and Chase nodded "And by the way. Adam just sat with the cheer leaders." Bree said. "What!" I said as I turned to look at the table "Oh no. We have to get him out of there." I said turning to the others "I think if Adam can get them to laugh and he has the brain the size of an almond I can talk them up also." Chase said before walking to the Cheer leaders table. That just made me even more mad. So mad I could break a chair. I didn't know why it pained me to see Chase liking other girls. Maybe just maybe I like him...


	9. School goes wrong

_Italics= Flash backs in No one's POV_

_Underlined/Italics= Flash back in someone's POV_

**_Underlinded/Italics/bold= Flash backs in Christina's POV_**

Part 9

Christina POV

"Ok guys I got the tests back." Davenport said as we all waited for answers at his cyber desk or whatever it was called. I looked at Chase, Adam and Bree. who were waiting for the answers "Adam and Bree they came back as fairly stable." Mr. Davenport said "Yes! I'm going to school!" Bree said all excitedly "Fairly stable!" Adam said all happy like although I was sure he had so flipping idea what it ment. "But Chase I'm still worried about your commando app." Davenport then said we all looked at Chase who looked worried "What's a commando app?" I asked " It's something Chase had in his bionics. It's like a fearless leader who comes out in the face of Danger. I call him Spike. It's like a Fight or Flight thing but I took out the flight because it was useless and I replaced it with a sorta Tasmanian Devil, Wolvereen, Shark, Lion Hybrid, that's mad." Davenport said "Oh... Good to know." I then said "Don't worry Mr. Davenport I promis you that Spike won't rear his ugly head." Chase said "Or like last Christimas when I made the mistake of getting Adam Boxing gloves?" Davenpot asked

_Spike was kepping Adam down with his foot while throwing a container of somthing that had to do with Davenport's job as Bree and Davenport hid in hear with wires pointed at Spike "Anyone else confuzed about the don't punch me rule?" Spike asked his hands both in fists_

"I don't think it's a good idea to send Chase to school. I can't risk Spike coming out." Davenport said walking to his computer dest "Come on Davenport." I said falowing "He's got us." I said looking to Adam, and Bree who had also walked over next to me. Then I looked to Chase who was on the other said of me and put an arm around his shoulder "He'll be just fine." I said as I saw him blush a bit. He looked at us "Ok." He said "Yes." We all said

At School...

We walked into the cafeteria. "Ok guys remember the table with the cheerleaders you don't want to go to." I said as I turned to the others. "Why not?" Asked Bree. "The Football players have a talent for finding places to shove your pudding cups." I said. I looked away "And beware Perry. She's like a Bull dog in a tight pant suit." I then said "Hey you!" Perry yelled looking in one direction "No toung rings in school! Don't try to hide it! I'll take a medal detector to your face!" She yelled going in one direction. "See what I mean?" I asked them turning back around. Bree and Chase nodded "And by the way. Adam just sat with the cheer leaders." Bree said. "What!" I said as I turned to look at the table "Oh no. We have to get him out of there." I said turning to the others "I think if Adam can get them to laugh and he has the brain the size of an almond I can talk them up also." Chase said before walking to the Cheer leaders table. That just made me even more mad. So mad I could break a chair. I didn't know why it pained me to see Chase liking other girls. Maybe just maybe I like him... DOn't judge me! I'm weird like that ok! But watching him with them just made my heart sink to my toes. I remember the day we met

_**"I'm Chase." Says the shortest he walks up to me "And you're cute." We blush as Bree and Adam roll their eyes**_

I could tell Bree could read my expression "You like him don't you." She said looking to Chase "Why do you wanna know?" I asked "Because I'm your friend and his older sister." She said. I just looked back to Chase ignoring her question "We really should get them out of there. The jocks are really good at finding places to hide people's puding cups." I said and Bree nodded. We walked over to the Table "Umm Chase, Adam we should probably get outta here." I said "Why?" Chase asked "Remember what I said about the Jocks and pudding cups?" I asked he nodded then I saw th jocks walking over "Shit." I whispered to myself "What?" Chase asked. "Get up and walk away now." I whispered to him but I wasd too late. I felt warm breathing on my back. I turned around to see the head Jock "Trent! How's it goin'?" I asked nerviously "Move." He said. I put my head down and moved out of his way as always. He put a hand on Chase's shoulder "What are you doing in my seat?" He asked Chase. "Ummm..." Chase said. "Get lost before I use you like a napkin." Trent said "Chase get up. He's not very absorbent." I said looking at Chase. Trent picked up a cup and spilled the water on the table "Oh no a spill." He said all mocking like. He picked up Chase by the front of his shirt "I think I'll wipe it up with your face." He then said. Something happened and Chase looked really mad. He made it so he had Trent in a strange kind of head/arm lock and Trent's head was on the table "Think again bubble neck, I'm gonna rip out your knee caps and use 'em as hockypucks." He said in a deeper and stranger voice. Adam rushed over to me and Bree triping over Chair "I don't want to alarm anyone but I think Spike's back." He said "No duh." I said as Chase/Spike pushed Trent into the other football players. This is not going to end well is it?

Heop you liked it!


	10. AHHHHHHHHH!

_Italics= Flash backs in No one's POV_

_Underlined/Italics= Flash back in someone's POV_

_**underlined/Italics/bold= Flash backs in Christina's POV**_

Part 10

Christina POV

"You have no idea who you're messing with!" Trent said "Pudding cups!" He then said. I gasped as two nerds handed him their pudding cups "Oh I'll take those." Chase/Spike said as he took the pudding cups "Hey!" Trent said. Spike/Chase pointed where they open to the football players are "Oh crap." I said. Then Chase/Spike popped the cups getting pudding all over the football players. everyone gasped as Trent wiped pudding off his face and looked at Spike/Chase. "You're dead!" Trent said. Chase/Spike stepped forward and growled at them scaring them "You're lucky we have to go to the reading center right now!" Trent said nervously "You mean the library?" I asked "Whatever!" Trent said running out. I rolled my eyes "Jocks." I mumbled rolling my eyes. Then the cafeteria burst into cheers. Chase/Spike nodded in happiness. "Take a seat." He said to me, Adam and Bree. "This is our table now." He said. Bree and Adam sat down. I just don't think this is the right thing to do so I turned around and ran out and down the hall. I finally stopped running and put my back to the lockers "What just happened?" I whispered to myself.

Later on that same day...

Bree, Adam Spike and I walked down the hall. I was being quiet as we reached the end of the hall "You ok Chris?" Bree asked "I would be more ok if Chase came back." I said looking to Spike who was flexing his muscles weirdly Just then he stopped "Guys." He said. It's Chase! "Guys why was I in commando mode?" He asked. "We're you in commando mode?" Bree asked "I didn't see a Commando mode." said Adam "I'm not lying to him." I said Bree and Adam looked over to me with a look that said 'Really?' I shrugged "I don't like lying." I said. they rolled their eyes. I crossed my arms "Guys I thought Mr. Davenport told you to watch me." Chase said "Oh we did. You manhandled the quarter back them pudding popped the who offensive line." I said "What?! This is so gonna come back to haunt my supreme court nomination." He said pacing. I got him by the shoulders "Calm down!" I said "Cause you know what spike would say to that?" Bree asked "Nothing, he would rip out your ribcage and use it as a xylophone. "Ya I like him. He's like a big bad monster in your sad little body." Adam said then began to mock chase. I hit Adam in the arm and he stopped "Aww she's standing up for him." Bree said. I rolled my eyes  
"Hey you were the one who said 'I would be more ok if Chase came back.'." Bree said. I rolled my eyes again but felt my cheeks go a bit warm but I saw Chase blush "You said that?" He asked. I nodded.

At lunch...

I sat next to a Cheerleader and Bree then next to Bree on the other side was Chase then it was Adam and the rest was Cheerleaders. I didn't really eat. "You ok?" Chase asked. I nodded. Then he saw something "There's Trent." He said. We all looked to the table next to the Trash can's. "I better go apologise." He said getting up but Bree pulled him back to his seat "Slow it up buttercup." She said "Send him a card it's much more personal." Adam said "I think he should go apologise it's the right thing to do." I said. I heard the Cheerleaders laugh. And it wasn't at Adam. It was at me. I sware I heard one of them said 'Go back to crying about your mom.' I nearly began to cry but then I heard Perry "Hey new kid." She said pointing at Chase. Chase got up and rushed over. "Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" She asked. Chase hesitated but he didn't get to answer "No because my football players don't get humiliated." Perry then said. I rolled my eyes "Oh Miss Jackson do you have something to say?" Perry asked. I looked to Chase then to Perry and didn't answer so Perry grabbed me on the arm and pulled me next to Chase "Go ahead and say it." She said. I looked around. Everyone was staring at me. I still didn't answer. "Go ahead Jackson." Perry said "What did you want to say?" She then asked "N-nothing." I said. "That's what I though." Perry said. I sat back down. I felt really embarrassed. Perry looked back to Chase. "Now. I know about team spirit. Because I was

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH STOP THE STORY! This story is taking a different turn. Next Chapter will be my version if the one hour special 'Bionic showdown' Now continue on Perry!**

the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team." Perry said all happy like. Just the thought of that made my stomach churn and do a back flip. Chase chuckled nervously "Quite an accomplishment." He said. "Don't mock me squash face." Perry said. "My career ended when a trash talker like you got in my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen." Perry said "I'd crash also if I saw a Zebra talking." I said. Then Perry looked at me "It's a referee you test donkey!" She said making all of us jump. Then she turned back to Chase "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team. Evacuate this table. NOW!" She said. We all got up from the table. Then something about Chase changed. He had a mad look on his face and she looked at Perry "Watch who you're talking to sports bra!" He snapped. "It's Spike."I said face palming. Perry backed up "I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the rack and blamed the other team for your weakness." Spike said. I looked to Bree "Do you think this Spike thing's gotten a bit outta hand?" I asked "He might have crossed the line at sport Bra." Bree said. I nodded. "I had to quit because of that accident." Perry said "Quit, or move out of the state in shame?" Spike asked "Oooooo." said the student's listening "He doesn't know, He wasn't there!" Perry said and everyone back up a bit. "Why don't you hop in your economy car and toddle on home to your 6 cat's and you're online bingo tournament." Spike said "Jokes on you! I have 5 cats! Ha!" Perry said nervously walking the other m=way. Trent got up and talked to Perry. I looked to Bree and Adam "This can't be good." I said. They both nodded. Perry walked back over. "Ok alright kid," Perry began "I'll make you a deal." She then said. "Let's be stylized and settle this the old fashion way." She said as the other football players made their way over "With a bone crushing crunch match on the football field!" Perry said "Ya!" Said the football players "We're in." Said spike "Me." He said "Him." He pointed to Adam "Her." He said and pointed at Bree "And her." He then said pointing at me. I froze. I haven't played football in 6 years! "Alright kid. You're band of nobody's Vs. My fighting Dingo's." Said Perry "Wait this is a band competition!?" Adam asked "I thought it was a football game!" he than said it(Just my own idea LOL!) Perry rolled her eyes "Winer takes the table. And all the glory." She said. "Wait." I said "What?!" Perry snapped "As much as I would love to play." I said nervously "The girls soccer team has the field today." I said. "Ah just as well. I can't condone that violence on school grounds... "So let's take it to the dog park across the street!" She than said. The football players cheered as the exited the room. I turned back to the others "Will I be the only one needing a change of under wear?" Leo asked from next to me making me jump. Adam shrugged.

At the dog park...

We stood in front of 6 really good football players. 4 nobody's were gonna be teared to shreds. Including me! Help... "This doesn't seem fair." I aid looking at Perry. Witch was hard seeing my helmet was a bit big. "Seams fair to me. Game on!" Perry said before blowing her whistle "Oh let's huddle." I said "Huh?" Adam asked "Excuse me?" Bree asked "I huddled before I got here." Spike said. "Crap you guys don't know how to play football." I said This cannot be good! "We have to get the football to the other goal before they do or..." I didn't get to finish because two of the football players knocked me down and I yelped as they hit me in the chest "That happens." I said. Spike, Adam and Bree ran over to me. I thought I saw the kindness of Chase in Spike's eyes but that disappeared "Get up." He said as he helped me up. My helmet had fallen off and scratched my cheek. He picked it up and handed it to me. Bree pulled me off to the side "What was that? Spike was being nice." She said. "I don't know." I said wiping a little bit of blood that was coming out off my face "Spike is never that nice. To anyone." Bree said "Like I said I don't know." I said "Hey you two. Hurry up we don't have all day here!" Perry snapped at us "We'll talk about this later." I said as I jogged back over to the field "You ok?" Adam asked. I nodded. "Just a little scratch." I said. Adam nodded as Bree came back over. Trent tossed me the football and I caught it "Ok Adam you're gonna hike tha ball. You squat right here. And when I say hike you're gonna pass it between your legs to me." I said "Huh?" He asked. I sighed "Quit sucking air and hike her the ball. Like this." Spike said he took the ball and squatted "Hike." He said and passed it to me. But two of the football players picked me up and got me over the field goal "Ok that was uncalled for." I said.

Later on in the game...

"losing want's to make me rip out my intestine and wear them as a sweat band." Spike said "Ummm good to know." I said. "The only way to win is to use your speed." I said looking to Bree "You're strength." I said looking at Adam "And you crazy split personality." I said looking at Chase, I mean Spike. "I'll do whatever it takes. I already smell like a sweaty Ape I don't want this to be all for nothing." Bree said. I explained the plan and they all nodded "Break!" We all said and broke the huddle. Perry blew the whistle. "Hey is that a biggie burger truck pullin' up?" I asked looking in one direction. The football players did also as Bree used her speed to do something "Oh I guess not. Hike." I said as Adam hiked me the ball. The football players tried to move but their laces were stuck together "Hey how did our shoes get tied together!" Trent said angrily as they all hopped around. I passed the ball to spike and he and Adam pushed the football players getting to the goal. "Yes!" We all said. Spike yelled happily as he threw he ball to the ground. I nearly hugged him but remembered he's Spike right now.

Later on in the game...

We were in a huddle when Perry came between Adam and Bree "Ok kids 7 seconds left. Remember there's no shame in losing. Wait there is. Game on!" She said blowing her whistle. "Ok Spike you've landed very touch down today. One more and we win." I said. "Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens. You'll know I fail." He said walking to the front near the ball but stopped "Wait where am I?" He asked turning around. IT's Chase! "And am I wearing a Jocks strep?(Don't know if this is what he said or not...)" He asked moving around weirdly "Oh no it's Chase." Bree said she walked up to him "We need spike back where is Spike!?" She exclaimed grabbing him by the helmet and shoving him back and forth. Adam pulled her off. "Come on we don't have all day!" Trent said "Time out!" I said. They all groaned as they got up from their kneeling positions. "I told you guys I don't wanna be Spike." Chase said as he walked next to me and turned to all of us "I've been waiting for my first day of school for 15 years. And now I don't even remember it." He than said. "I'm sorry." I said rubbing his back. Adam walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder for a second I though he was gonna say something nice but inter he said "Come on I wanna win!" As he hit the side of Chase's helmet. "Stop!" I said pushing Adam away from Chase. "Chase is right. We ruined his first day of school." I said. "Come on guys we can still win this." Chase said "And even if we don't what do we have to lose?" He than said. "Our table." said Adam "Popularity" said Bree. They looked at me as if I was gonna say something. I didn't say anything. They just kept staring at me "What?" I asked. They rolled their eyes. We got in a huddle "So Chase I can do a flicker toss to you." I said "Than I can use my bionic's to calculate the perfect toss." Chase said. "Let's do this." I said "Break!" We said as we broke the huddle "Game on!" Perry said blowing her whistle "Hike!" I said Adam hiked the ball and I tossed it to Chase and ran to the other side of the feild

Chase POV

I watched as the other's ran to the other side of the feild "Over here Chase!" Christina said. (Slow motion) I got readdy to pass and traced the perfect toss "No over here Chase I'm open!" Bree yelled Then I locked on to her "No pass it to me!" Adam yelled. I locked on to him. My vission got crazy with all the voices. "Throw it!" Christina yelled. "It's all a big scribble!" I yelled back (Out of Slow Motion) Just than I was tackled by 2 of the football players and they dog piled me with a couple others "Chase!" I heard Christina yell "Ha Dingo's win!" Perry yelled. The football players got off me as Bree, Christina and Adam rushed over to help me. Christina helped me up and gave me a hug. IT was kinda akward with the uniform but I hugged back "Awwww." Bree said. I saw a flash go off. I relised my helmet had fallen off and Christina had taken her helmet off alreddy. We broke the hug both blushing. The footbal players left cheering with the others. "Hey guys atleast we still have eachother. We're not totaly nobody's." I said. Christina nodded "Are you kiding me?!" Bree said "Of couarse we're nobody's!" She the said as she stomped away "Well she's mad." Christina said.

Kay hope you like it!" Here's what You'll see next time!

Chase , Adam, Bree, Leo and I walked into the house laughing. Chase was carrying me bridal style for no reason. "Today was halarious!" I said. Everyone nodded. "To bad Marcus wasn't there." Bree said. "Stop talking about Marcus!" Leo said "Leo calm down. He's not evil." I said "Yes he is!" Leo said. I rolled my eyes as Night, Butter, Icecream and Dangerless ran out barking happaly. All of them reminded me of Buddy. But I have to move on. I know I do. "Where's Lazy?" I asked. They just barked happaly "Eddy?" I asked. He didn;t appiar on screan. Chase put me down and I walked to Eddy's screan "Eddy." I repeated. Nothing. Strange...


	11. Davenport? Eddy? Lazy?

Part 11

Christina POV

Chase, Adam, Bree, Leo and I walked into the house laughing. Chase was carrying me bridal style for no reason. "Today was hilarious!" I said. Everyone nodded. "To bad Marcus wasn't there." Bree said. "Stop talking about Marcus!" Leo said "Leo calm down. He's not evil." I said "Yes he is!" Leo said. I rolled my eyes as Night, Butter, Ice cream and Danger-less ran out barking happily. All of them reminded me of Buddy. But I have to move on. I know I do. "Where's Lazy?" I asked. They just barked happily "Eddy?" I asked. He didn't appear on-screen. Chase put me down and I walked to Eddy's screen "Eddy." I repeated. Nothing. Strange... "Eddy!" I said tapping the screen. Once again nothing. "Strange. He's not working." I said. I looked to the other "Strange." Leo said walking up to the screen "Yo Eddy!" He said banging on the screen I caught his fist "You'll break your arm stop." I said. He rolled his eyes as let go "Where's Davenport?" Chase asked. "Don't know. Maybe at the store." Bree said. "Davenport doesn't go to the store anymore. He hates when his hydrogen car breaks down and he has to pay 2 different tow trucks to get it back here." Chase said. I nodded. "Then where can he be?" Adam asked. "This place has a room full of mirriors. Where do you think he'd be?" I asked "Bumper car room!" Adam said. I face palmed shaking my head. "What?" Adam asked. "Let's just look for him." I said Adam and Leo started walkign up the stairs Bree began down the hall and Chase and I fallowed her "Adam and Leo do not stay in the Mirrior room!" I called back to them. I heard them go "Awwww." and rolled my eyes.

No One's pov...

(This is in fast motion and no talking)

Adam ran down the stairs and to the hall Christina ran threw going out the door Leo ran down the stairs and went to the fridge. Chase walked out and began to yell at him (Talking sounds like suqeaking) Then they both ran down the hall and Bree walked threw going up stairs. CHristina walked back in and back down the hall. Danger-Less, Night, Ice-cream and Butter ran threw in a line up the stairs fallowing Bree.

(Back to normal motion)

Christina POV

We all walked into the Lab and collapsed in the chairs and on the cyber desk "Where is Davenport?" I asked. Everyone shrugged. "Eddy." I said hitting the screan. This time something I didn't excpect happened "Marcus!" We all said

Hahaha! Sorry it's short I need the suspence but here's what you will see on the next chapter

I saw something in Chase's tube "The hell." I said and walked into the tube but the door closed I turned around and tryed to open it "It's locked!" I yelled. Chase ran over to the tube and began to bang on the glass "It won't open." He said he ran to the other side of the concil as grey gass filled the tube I felt a pain in the back of my neck and screaed as I collapsed.

See ya later!


	12. Christina!

Part 12

Christina POV

"Marcus!" We all yelled. Adam, Bree and Leo ran over from the cyber desk "Hello I heard you're looking for your daddy. Here he is." Marcus said. He moved to the left to revile a trapped Davenport " !" We all yelled "And a little dog." Marcus said holding up Lazy. I felt tears fall rom my eyes as I heard Lazy whimper "If you want them back you better come and get 'em." Marcus said "No don't guys it's a tr-" Davenport didn't finish because Marcus cut ff the connection "We have to go get them." I said standing up "We? No Christina you're staying here." chase said getting up "Why?' I asked "I don't know what would happen if I lost you." Chase said "Do you know what would happen if I lost you?" I asked "Chase I'm going." I said walking over to the consul "Can we just get going and stop with the lover shit?" Leo asked. I rolled my eyes. "Get in your capsules." I said Chase sighed as he Adam and Bree got in their tubes. I hit a button and they changed. Their mission suits but this time another glow went over upgrading them (Pic in my profile!) I felt my stomach do a backflip when I saw Chase. He was so cute before. But now he was... Hot you could say? his hair wasn't greased back anymore it was normal like he has it during school. He looked so hot it kinda broke my heart to think what could happen to him. Or me. Or any of us. They stepped out of their tubes. They walked over to the computer. I stayed at the consul. Then I saw something in Chase's tube "The hell." I said and walked into the tube but the door closed I turned around and tried to open it "It's locked!" I yelled. Chase ran over to the tube and began to bang on the glass "It won't open." He said he ran to the other side of the council as grey gas-filled the tube I felt a pain in the back of my neck and screamed as I collapsed.

Chase POV

I started to type fast as Christina screamed. I saw her collapse to the bottom of the tube and a glow go over the entire tube. "Wait. Adam if you break the glass the gas will stop flowing out." I said. "I got this." Adam said He ran to the tube and punched the glass shattering it and the gas stopped leaking out. And now I couldn't beleave what I saw. Adam pulled Christina out of the tube and I starred in disbelief. Christina was wearing a mission suit

* * *

(found out about the line! I'm in love again!) Ahhhh! More suspense and another short chapter! Sorry 'bout that I just need the suspense. Chasetina! Ok so here's the dealero. Christina's dog buddy had 5 puppy's. Adam named 2 of them Butter and Ice-Cream. Chase named one Night because she kept running into the night stand. Bree named Danger-less because he got chubby. And Christina named Lazy because he would just lie around all day on her bed or the couch. Chase and Christina are a couple now. Leo's jealous because he had a crush on Christina first. Bree is single. Adam is in love with Christina's friend Gale or Tilliana Hazard. And Tasha married Davenport she and Leo moved into the house and they found out about the Lab Rats! Yay! Ok I'm done here... Oh I forgot here's what you'll see next time

* * *

I began to wake up and I was looking up at Chase, Adam Bree and Leo "What happened?" I mumbled. Or at least I tried to mumble it because I could hear it loud and clear. "You were locked in Chase's capsule." Bree said I winced. It sounded like she was yelling "Why does it sound like you're yelling?" I asked "I'm not." Bree said I winced again. "It sounds like it." I said. I was leaning on Chase's lap and looked down. Oh. ! What happened! Why am I wearing a mission suit!

* * *

Hope you liked it because I liked writing it I'm done now...


	13. My ears!

Part 13

Chase POV

I rushed over to her and kneeled down putting her up against my lap. "What just happened?" Leo asked. "Something happened. I don't know what. I tried to get her out. It didn't work." I said nearly crying. Her breathing was soft. she had blood on the back of her neck and a new scar "She got a chip." Bree said her mouth falling open. I nodded. Leo nearly fainted but kept himself up with the concil. "Will she be ok?" He asked "I don't know." I said. A tear fell and hit Christina's face. I realised it was my tear. Then Christina began to move and her eyes began to open

Christina POV

I began to wake up and I was looking up at Chase, Adam Bree and Leo "What happened?" I mumbled. Or at least I tried to mumble it because I could hear it loud and clear. "You were locked in Chase's capsule." Bree said I winced. It sounded like she was yelling "Why does it sound like you're yelling?" I asked "I'm not." Bree said I winced again. "It sounds like it." I said. I was leaning on Chase's lap and looked down. Oh. ! What happened! Why am I wearing a mission suit! I jumped a bit. "W-what happened to me." I asked. I felt pain in my neck. "Calm down." Chase whispered but it sounded like talking. I felt tears slip from my eyes. Chase's arms went around me and I felt the fear melt away. But is flooded back into my mind like a river of spiders (She's deathly afraid of spiders). I kinda shook in fear Breathing as if I was cold but I was warm in Chase's arms. He held me close as I began to calm down "Christina... You're bionic." Bree said. My heart nearly stopped. I wasn't shaking anymore. Marcus did this to me. He has control over Eddy. I was only able to get control enough to upgrade their suits. How could Marcus do this to me? I felt so mad! I knew I was so close to having Spike come out but right now I didn't care! Ugggg! I'm mad now! Wow this is so not like me... Then fears spread into my mind. I began to shake again. "I'm sorry. This is my fault." Chase said "No it's not." I said. I looked up at him "It's mine." I said then sighing. "It's all our faults." Bree said. "It's not mine." Leo said. Bree hit him in his arm "Ow!" He said "Leo. We're all responcibbul." She said. Leo rolled his eyes. "Leo this is serious." Chase said. So far I got used to the talking sounding like shouting. But what would shouting sound like? I don't think I'm ready for this... "What now?" Leo asked "We go kick Marcus' ass." I said

* * *

Hope you liked it! Ya short again! Needed suspense. And I really wanted to end with that line because I think it's cool! So ya! Here's what you'll see next time!

* * *

The alarm went off and I covered my ears screaming as I fell to the ground my knees coming to my chest. It hurt like hell! "Christina!" Chase yelled. "Stupid Chase. She'll be fine. For now." Marcus said. "Turn it off." I whispered. "Marcus turn it off!" Chase yelled "Not a chance bionic geek." Marcus said. This won't end well...

* * *

Kay that preview was short... Hope you liked it!


	14. My feet!

Part 14

Christina POV

I stood up and my legs felt a bit weak. Chase got up "Christina you're not strong enough to do this." Chase said. "I'll be just fine." I said balancing myself and walked over to Chase's tube. I picked up the not I had seen it read 'Dear Davenport's, You'll never beat me. And hope you like the surprise Christina -Marcus' I got a tight grip on the note. "That damn bitch." I mumbled I dropped the note. My legs still felt weak and I shook a bit as I walked back over to Chase, Adam, Bree and LEo. I nearly fell but Chase caught me "Christina please. You're not strong enough." Chase said "Yes I am." I said as he helped balance me. Strange this was my suit looked more like his than Bree's. Strange I guess. He Sighed. The pain in my neck started to go away but I still felt a bit of a sting. "Guys we have to go get Davenport." Bree said. Adam and Leo nodded. Chase let go of me and I stood on my own. My legs were getting stronger now. I could hear everyone's breathing it all sounded scared. Knowing how Chase feels everyday now made me feel worse. To hear everything all the time. My ears hurt. And if I survive I'll hear what the school bell sounds like. Or maybe Davenport can get the Chip out! We have to get Davenport! And Lazy! Let's go.

Few minutes later...

Chase, Adam, Leo and I ran down the street Bree ran as slow as she could about 1 block ahead of up. My legs felt like giving out on me. I had finally convinced Chase that I would be fine. Now I'm not to sure I should beleave that myself. Even Leo was being a bit faster than me. I tried my best to keep up with them. Chase kept glancing at me sadly as if picturing my tomb stone and him Crying. I could see it for some reason. It said

'Christina Jackson

Well known Smart ass, Idiot and Worst Girl friend ever

1998-2013'

Ya great thing to have on a tomb stone... Sure whatever you say voice in the back of my head... My bangs kept falling in my face. I blew them back each time but they kept getting in the way. "Where's the bobby pins when you need them." I mumbled to myself. We all kept running. I swear when I glanced down I saw red at my feet. I blinked a few times and it disappeared. I looked back up and ahead of us was Marcus' house. Bree was about 1 block from it. I was still falling behind though. My feet hurt like hell. my stomach was churning also. Bree arrived at the house first stopping near the Barbeque grill. I felt like collapsing. I panted as I cam to a stop at the house. "You ok?" Chase helping me stay standing. I nodded "I'll be just fine." I said. "You don't look or sound so sure." Chase said. "I'm fine." I said. But now I wasn't to sure. I could hear my heart beating at like 100 miles a secound. my legs hurt like hell and my head pounded. I had to much information in my head! Why do I have info on what kind of dogfood is best to get my pets!? I probably won't ever see, Ice-cream, butter, Danger-less or Night again! I tried to clear my mind but whan I did more information flooded in. This hurt! How can Chase stand this!? Now I know how he feels. And this freaking hurt! I was smart enough without these damn bionics! Leo lifted up the Grill lid. He was right. Thee really is a keypad! Chase walked up to it. His eye went blue as she scaned it than back to normal. He put in a code and the wall morphed. I souldn't have been surprised by this. I've seen walls morph before, (Davenport's work scares me!) But this did. Marcus has been lying to us. He was so nice. I could just explode!

* * *

Hope you liked it! I won't be able to finish it before tomarrow. And the preview from last time was wrong. It's the preview of the next chapter (If I ever post it!) Kay? Kay!


End file.
